


After School Activities

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, French Kissing, Horny Teenagers, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan's hands grasped at the shirt clinging to his brother's shoulder blades and Ford's twelve fingers tangled in his twin's hair, pushing through its usual slicked back mess. </p><p>"Wai — " Stan's cut off by another kiss and he moaned despite himself as Ford sucked on his tongue before they parted again. "Wait — we can't. Ma and Pa — "</p><p>" — are out at the store."</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo!! Finally finished this!! Took like a freaking month but I did it!! (And then promptly fell asleep before I could post it.)  
> This piece of probable mess was based off [this collection of pics](http://fillerfarts.tumblr.com/post/137790574802/anatomy-practice-and-by-that-i-mean-badly-drawn) by fillerfarts who does amazing work!! I hope I did the art justice in my writing TuT  
> This is just pwp BTW there's literally no plot to it unfortunately

Stanford's lips were on him the second their bedroom door opened, and Stan grunted against them as his back was shoved against the doorway. Stanford's tongue was unrelenting as it pressed inside his brother's mouth, coaxing his own to join the fun, to get lost in the press and slide and passion. For a while it worked. Stan's hands grasped at the shirt clinging to his brother's shoulder blades and Ford's twelve fingers tangled in his twin's hair, pushing through its usual slicked back mess. 

"Wai — " Stan's cut off by another kiss and he moaned despite himself as Ford sucked on his tongue before they parted again. "Wait — we can't. Ma and Pa — "

" — are out at the store. We have the house to ourselves for an hour at least. We can do whatever we want but God, you know what I wanna do? It took so much work to plan this right, so they'd leave after you got home from detention instead of while you were still out." Stanford's mouth was on him again, practically devouring his twin's lips, biting and sucking at the lower one. "I want you right here against the wall. Want you on your bed, on the floor, anywhere — everywhere. I just want you, _need_ you while we have the time, Stanley." 

Stan was speechless. His mouth opened and closed uselessly as he tried to think, tried to form words, but nothing came to mind. It didn't help that Ford was mouthing over his neck, then trying to pull away so he could get his brother _out of these damn clothes already, God, you need to wear less tight clothing_.

"I can't-can't help it if I grow faster than Ma can afford shirts for me — " he groaned as the cool air hit his chest, shirt discarded somewhere in their room. "And I know how much you _love_ how tight my pants are." That got a chuckle out of his brother, six fingered hands dipping into his back pockets and giving the cheeks of his ass a tight squeeze. "Nnh — even if they get a little too tight for comfort sometimes." 

"Oh?" Another chuckle as Ford's gaze turned downward, to the erection straining against the tight fabric of Stan's jeans. "Are you trying to hint something to me Stanley?" He moved a thigh between his brother's leg, pressing up on the bulge he was burning holes into with his gaze. Stan nodded frantically in response to the question, grinding down on his brother's leg, " _Ohh_ God, yeah, yeah, _fuck_ — I mean — fuck, you're the one who was saying how badly you wanna do me so hurry up and _do_ me already!" 

His pants were off before he could really register Ford moving, underwear joining the growing pile of clothes at the same time. 

"Sit on the bed. Either one, I don't care," Ford's voice was husky and low, with a no nonsense tone that made Stan quake as he sat on the edge of his own bed. Ford stripped himself down as he followed, kneeling in front of Stan the second he was naked. His hands rested on Stan's knees and pushed, spreading his legs wide and leaving his erection fully exposed, flushed red and bobbing lightly in the air. 

Ford scooted in closer, hands still resting on his brother's thighs as his lips mouthed at his dick, starting at the base and working up to the head. Breathing through his nose, he wrapped his lips loosely around the tip and lowered himself on Stan's cock until nearly all of it was in his mouth. Stan's shaky hands found his hair, fisting the messy strands between his fingers. Ford bobbed his head tentatively at first, then faster when he realized Stanley wasn't trying to hold him in place. He accentuated each pull back with a flick of his tongue to the head of his twin's cock, humming in delight with each little cry of pleasure or tug of his hair when Stan's body jolted. Eventually, he focused just on doing that, alternating between rolling his tongue and sucking fully on the head. Ford loved how responsive, how sensitive his brother was to each touch. It wasn't long before his hips were canting up, his grip getting tighter and his sounds getting breathier. One hand wrapped around what wasn't in Ford's mouth and tugged until Stan reached his peak, shouts nearly echoing in the house. 

He pulled off with an obscene pop sound when his brother's hips began to slow and his pleasant moans tapered off into shuddering gasps. Stan's hands fell from his hair as he stood, spitting out the contents of his mouth into their trash can. He clambered onto the bed, propping up a couple pillows to lay on. He patted his leg, urging Stanley to move, to hover over him with his legs spread and his eyes lidded tiredly. That exhaustion shone in the way they kissed, slow and lazy, and the way Ford's hand circled Stan's hip, rubbing small circles on the relaxed muscles. His other hand idly reached to the nightstand at the side of them, plucking off the can of Crisco he'd snuck in when his mom wasn't looking. 

Six fingers popped the cap off. Stanley didn't seem to notice, caught up in the kisses and now nips of teeth his lips were receiving. Two of those fingers dipped into the can and scooped up as much of the faux lubricant as they could without it all falling off. Ford positioned his hand between his twin's legs, wet fingers prodding and circling his hole. One finger slipped in to the first knuckle and then to the second, and Ford shuddered as Stan let out a full body moan. He moaned again when his brother added a finger, hips pressing down on them. 

"God, and this is just with my fingers. Can't wait to hear all the dirty little sounds you make when it's my cock pounding into you," Ford murmured in Stan's ear, fingers twisting inside him, brushing his prostate. Stan's head snapped back as he cried out, thighs trembling and fingers clutching at Ford's arms. 

"Why," he licked his lips, groaning as a third finger was pushed inside him, "Why wait? Why not just bend me ohhh-ver now and fuckin' pound me?" 

Ford shoved all three of his fingers inside his brother, growling under his breath. Stan almost missed it with how loud his own noises had been. "Don't tempt me, Stanley."

"Do it. Pound me, sixer, make me scream so loud people across the _street_ will hear it. Do it, fucking do it — " He exhaled sharply as the fingers were removed and he found himself being moved and positioned on the bed as his brother scrambled to get off the mattress. His hips were pressed against the edge of said mattress, his reawakening erection trapped between it and his stomach. Ford's hands framed his hips again after he'd slickened his cock up, and he wasted no time in replacing his fingers with his entire length. Stan groaned as he was filled, one of his hands digging holes into their sheets, the other clenching into a fist by his head. 

The first few thrusts were slow, almost strategic in the way Ford pulled partially out then pushed back, helping his brother adjust to the feeling. Once Stan tried impatiently wiggling his hips in Ford's grasp, their pace sped up, their hips roughly hitting each other. They fell into a rhythm, air growing hot around them, slicking up their bodies with sweat. Stanley pressed forward with each jolt, erection rubbing against the sheets and grinding into the mattress. His lips parted as a series of short moans fell from his lips. 

"C-come on, I know you can — FUCK — you can do better than that!" He let out a long groan when Ford brushed over his prostate, aching to really feel that spot hit. He shuddered when he heard another low rumbling growl escape his brother but instead of giving it all he had like he'd expected, Ford gave him one more rough thrust and pulled out. 

Before Stan could protest, he felt twelve fingers gripping him again, rolling him onto his back. They lifted his legs, tightly gripping his calves as his own hands scrambled to find purchase on the twisted sheets. He'd barely grabbed a few fistfuls when his twin thrust back inside him, not bothering with a build up this time. He started hard and fast, nearly jackhammering into his brother, and he would end that way too. He brushed that spot again and then almost immediately started aiming for it, hitting with an almost surprising amount of precision. Stan howled with each thrust, head tossing back. "Fuck — _fuck yeahhh_ right there, right _fucking_ there, Stanford — _Stanford_!" 

"God, you're so loud," Ford muttered in return, though each call of his name just spurred him on, made him push his own limits to coerce even louder sounds from his twin. "You should get detention more often. Come home later, I can always convince mom and dad to-to go out and-and — God, _Stanley_!" He lets out a low, satisfied moan as he reaches his peak, seating himself deep inside his brother as he fills him to the brim. Stan squirms under him as much as he can, gasping and groaning and at some point he's aware of his own hand gripping his throbbing dick and pumping until he was riding that high right alongside his brother. 

They rode it out together, hips slowing as the overwhelming pleasure died down and eventually Ford lowered Stan's legs. He carefully pulled away from his brother, searching for the towel he'd set aside for cleanup. Stan's quiet pants still filled the air as he went about the aftermath of their coupling, a smile creeping on to his face when he saw the one on his twin's. 

Ford laid beside him brother when he was as close to done as he could manage, his grin growing wider when he saw Stan still trying to heave in air, expression dazed, eyes trained on the ceiling. 

"That good?" Ford chuckled breathily, scooting closer to his brother. His eyes drifted shut, intending to rest in the time they had left before their parents returned. 

"Oh yeah. Oh God."

There was a few beats of silence as they rested flush against each other, enjoying each other's presence.

"Let's do it again."

The older twin's eyes snapped open at that. They shut again almost immediately. He chuckled lightly, nuzzling Stan's side with his nose affectionately, believing he was joking. 

"I mean it, come on, I could get one more outta ya before ma and pa get home!"

"Stanley. Shut up and close your eyes and just let me cuddle you." 

Stan huffed but wrapped his arm around his brother and shifted them both properly onto the bed. He pulled the covers over them in a sad attempt to hide their nudity should they fail to hear the front door in their sleepy haze. 

Which they do. 

Ford's face when Stan wakes him by throwing a pair of boxers at him is his favorite thing to this day.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone draws an annoyed Stanford with boxers on his head I'll love you forever


End file.
